Uncontrollable
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: She had to be on her workshop that night. He had to be sick. He had to take his medicine and leave his room. His medicine had to have side effects. He finished a friendship and didn't know what to expect next. BurnFizz oneshot.


_**Uncontrollable**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _Get Ed_. This is a one-shot that popped out of my mind when I read a Spanish Get Ed Burn/Fizz one-shot called _San Valentin_ (_Saint Valentine_) by soulseek86. It's not based on the story, it just popped out of my mind when I read it. Well, this is my first Burn/Fizz one-shot and I hope you guys like it.

* * *

She was just another girl that came to his life. He saw many girls in his life; he believed Fizz was just that, another girl, but this time that girl was his friend. He believed she was the youngest girl he befriended with… and that friendship might have ended. 

'_Why did I thought about her? Why didn't I listen to her? What have I done?'_

She had to be on her workshop that night. He had to be sick. He had to take his medicine and leave his room. His medicines had to have side effects. His vision had to be blurry. This was his story…

* * *

His hand was on his forehead. He sneezed once again. He hated being sick. He could not work, his head hurt, his face was hot, he felt weak; everything he could fear for himself was happening. "What else could go wrong?" he complained to himself. He sneezed again. "I'm gonna die soon. I feel horrible." 

His bedroom door opened and he heard some footsteps. "Feeling better?" a girl's worried voice asked him.

"My head's aching—"

"Of course not!" she answered her own question. "You should feel better with these meds." She threw a white paper bag up to the teenager's bed.

He caught it and opened it. Inside were two small white bottles. One of the bottles had a dark blue label while the other had a white label. Both of the small bottles had many smaller labels for instructions and side effects. "Two types of pills?"

"One for the morning and one for the night," the eleven-year old girl explained. "The night one causes drowsiness so it'll be easier for you to sleep. The daytime one relieves headaches and stops coughs. Both of them can cure your sickness in no time at all."

"Something else, Doctor Fizz?" he joked, then sneezed.

"Yeah, two things," she said. "Don't _ever_ call me that again and the usual of what a doctor says: drink lots of fluids, rest, sleep, obey the meds' instructions and read the side effects. I don't want you acting like a drunk or almost dead in the Dojo while we work. Got that, Burn?"

"Yeah, I got that." He looked closely at the morning pill. _"Must be consumed with water,"_ he read. He looked at the redheaded girl.

Fizz had something behind her back. She showed it to him. It was a glass of water.

"I still don't know how you do that. Are you a psychic?" She always seemed to know and do something before she was asked to do so.

"Wasn't it obvious?" She walked towards the bed and tiptoed as far as she could to the bed. Burn leaned down and grabbed the glass of water.

He placed the glass cup on the rack above his bed. He opened the daytime pill bottle and took out one small white pill. He put it on his mouth and grabbed the cup. He sipped some water and gulped it and the pill. "Thanks! Don't you get into too much trouble today, okay?"

Fizz smiled. "I won't, will you?"

"I hope not."

"Remember to read the side effects. So you or the rest of us don't suffer from them, okay?"

"Sure."

An alarm sounded all over the Dojo. There was a delivery. Fizz looked at Burn. His head was down and he sighed. He stared sternly at the girl. She knew what he meant with that stare. She nodded and left to meet with the rest of the Dojo members.

He heard more footsteps passing his bedroom and some voices calling him to get well soon.

Burn moaned and put his hand on his forehead. His headache had returned. He hoped the pill would work soon.

* * *

"Delivery Report of the Day_ with me, DJ Dive. Today looked a little bad for Dojo Deliveries. Burn, the Dojo Crew's leader, wasn't seen on the streets today. Dojo lost three deliveries from the Klowns and DNA. Dojo is now on third place on the courier ranks today. Second place is DNA and in first place the Twilighters."_

Burn turned off the radio from the Team Room. He was a little better, his body had cooled down and his headache was small. He groaned. He wished he could have been there to help out the Dojo. _'When I get better, I have to give these guys some training.'_

Ed, Deets and Loogie were playing _Omni-Rex Racing_ to pass the time until they had to go to sleep. It seemed that Loogie and Ed were in a tie and Deets was close behind.

Fizz was nowhere in sight. Burn did not know where she was. Maybe in her room or in her workshop inventing something new.

"I won!" Deets laughed.

"No fair!" complained Ed.

"You cheated!" Loogie yelled.

"See Loogie, she's evil!" shouted Dr. Pinch. "What did I tell you?!"

"Your Omni-Rexes fell. What do you wanted me to do?" she explained.

Burn felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Burn, feeling better?" an old man's voice asked him. He felt a hand pressed on his forehead. His forehead was getting hot again. "I think it's time for your meds."

"Well, I'm feeling better than I was this morning," he commented on Ol' Skool's first statement. "Yeah, I think so too. You're gonna stay awake to see these guys beating each other's butts?"

"Sorry Burn, but I'm too tired. I'm gonna sleep," Ol' Skool said. "You should rest too and take your meds now." The old man left the room to his own room.

He sighed. "Not again…" he muttered. The seventeen-year old walked towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He picked up a glass of water and closed the refrigerator. He walked towards his room.

Burn entered his room and placed the cup on his computer table below his bed. He climbed his bed and picked up the white and dark blue night pill bottle. He looked at the bottle closely, but his vision was blurry. He knew he was tired.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. His vision cleared up. Burn opened the bottle and took out a small light blue pill. He jumped down and grabbed the glass of water. He put the pill on his mouth and drank the water.

He coughed. _'The pill must've started working when I drank,'_ he thought. With nothing more to do, he went to his drawers below his bed and picked out some black and orange folded clothes. He unfolded it to reveal a black shirt with orange long sleeves and black long pants.

He removed his gray and black tipped gloves. His hands were the ones that grabbed the medicines and water that Fizz gave him that day. He wondered why she was helping. Ol' Skool would have done the same in all that day, but he did not. Fizz was the one helping him get better. After all he has done to her, the bad stuff he was remembering, she still wanted to help him. And she had done a marvelous job.

Right after a delivery, she would return to his room and check up on him. She even bought him lunch. _'She's always so helpful…'_ He shook his head. _'What am I thinking?'_

Burn changed from his courier uniform to his nightclothes. He remembered the sweet girl again. Why he could not stop thinking about her? It was beyond his comprehension, but it was nice. Was he falling for her?

'_No, maybe it's the medicine's work. I can't fall for her. I'm older than her anyway… so what?'_ He groaned. He had too much on his head to worry about. "Maybe I should talk to her to get my head outta the clouds." He left his room and knocked on the first bedroom door on the left. "Fizz, are you there?"

No answer. He opened the door to her room. She was not there. Her uniform hung on her seat and her purple boots were below. He was sure she was on her workshop.

The teenager closed the door and left to the Team Room. He opened the door that divided the bedroom areas to the Team Room and looked at the playing area.

"Ha! We won this round!" Loogie shouted.

"No more evil plans for you, Deets!" laughed Dr. Pinch.

"What evil plans?!" she yelled at the catfish puppet.

"I thought you stopped talking to puppets," the puppet chuckled.

While they were distracted, Burn ran to the other side of the Team Room. He entered the workshop. The light green and purple lights from the machines greeted him all around. He looked all over the workshop for the girl.

"Burn, you okay?" Except to his left. He looked and saw the eleven-year old redhead, but she was in different attire. A white tank top with a lilac diagonal line and red pants replaced her usual courier uniform. She was barefoot on the workshop. "Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to see what ya doing, that's all."

"This…" She pointed at one of the two chalkboards. The boards had a circle with curved lines coming from it. All the lines united up the circle with a half square, maybe where she stopped before seeing the leader. "I'm making a mini-engine that fuels with solar and lunar powered energy."

"Sun and Moon powered mini-engine? What for?" He rubbed his orange eyes. _'No. Not now.'_

"Instead of engines that need gasoline or electricity, this one works without wasting any cred anytime. This engine works and stores energy if there's no source of sunlight or moonlight."

Burn's vision got blurry again, but returned with a twist. A beautiful green-eyed longhaired redhead teenager stood in front of him. _'What? Fizz?!'_ The teenage girl walked towards him when he thought of her name. He closed and opened his eyes. The young inventor was walking towards him. _'That does it! That meant that I like her!'_

There was an awkward silence between them. Fizz was standing close in front of her leader. He was staring at the eleven-year old. He did not know if it was the pill's side effect or it was himself and was trying to blame a medication of his own thoughts.

He thought about his relationship with Fizz. It was ambiguous. He could not figure out what were his feelings for her: sibling-like relationship or love relationship. He and Fizz's sibling-like relationship where he defended and protected her and she would show her knowledge to help him back; or the love relationship that they did not tapped frequently, but only when the other was down.

"Burn?" Fizz whispered to the seventeen-year old.

He had lost control of his thoughts and movements. He made a choice. He leaned down and kissed her without a second thought.

She was surprised. Why would Burn, of all people, kiss her? But it was her first kiss and she was enjoying and loving it. She followed his movements. Then she got an idea.

She wanted that kiss to last. She wanted to keep feeling his warm lips on hers, but they would soon need a breath. She remembered what she had seen one time in one of Deets' romantic holo-vids when she entered her room one night. The couple on the movie separated their lips while kissing to open a gap to catch a slight breath and continue on. It looked more passionate than everything she could have ever seen.

Fizz wanted to do it and she did. She separated a little and opened her mouth to catch her breath and kiss him back. Surprising enough for her was that Burn followed her same movement to catch his own breath.

He could not believe it, but the proof was the girl's warm lips pressing his own. He knew the pill only pushed him to think of the possibility of him and Fizz becoming a couple. In a strange way, he thanked on his mind the medicine and Fizz for bringing it to him.

"Burn…" Fizz moaned between kisses.

"I love you… Fizz…" he moaned back.

She placed her hands on his neck. He put his arms under hers and his hands behind her shoulders. Both of them thought it was going to be a _long _time.

Some chuckles and hollers filled the workshop. Burn's headache returned and his mind cleared up. They broke the kiss and looked at the door. Three couriers were watching them.

"Told ya I heard some moaning," Deets said to the two boys and the sock puppet.

"What?! How could—" Fizz turned her attention to Burn. His hands were in his head. "Burn?"

He moaned. He loved the girl and her kisses, but Ol' Skool and Fizz were right. He needed to rest and that night pill was causing his drowsiness. He released his arms around the young inventor and ran away from the workshop.

* * *

Burn sighed. He believed… no, he _knew_ he lost his friendship… his _anything_ with Fizz. Just because he could not read the side effects that night. 

'_I knew I shouda read the two bottles when Fizz gave them to me.'_ He looked at his night rack. "Where are my night pills?" Though he felt better, he needed them if it happened again. He heard some knocks on his door. "Come in." He closed his eyes not wanting to see the person.

He hoped it was Ol' Skool and that he had not heard about his and Fizz's little make-out session; because if he did, he could not even try to imagine the look of Ol' Skool's face when he starts asking what they were thinking or that she is a preteen and he is a teenager almost at the peek of going to college or the worst one: that Ol' Skool had told their parents and they do not accept their love relationship… they have not even started. They just kissed, that was all. He started regretting that he hoped it was Ol' Skool.

He heard the footsteps. _"Lunafin works when it is wet. Lunafin's side effects: drowsiness, blurry vision, hallucinations…"_ the eleven-year old read from the medicine bottle. "Burn, this was for you to sleep. What happened?"

He sighed. "You're so kind… a-an-and I-I started thinking about you and our relationship—"

"Our…" Fizz blushed. "Relationship? S-so it wasn't the meds' fault, it was yours?!"

"Yeah. The meds only messed with me a little, but all that I said it was me and I meant every word."

"Oh…" She started to think on her relationship with him. They had their small arguments, but they always resolved them because they knew that they could never stay mad at each other. He sometimes was the one that understood her when she talked technically about her inventions. He protected her when there was extreme danger. And she had noticed that sometimes he glanced at her differently than other people… almost lovingly. "I love you too."

"What?" Burn looked at the girl. She was wearing her nightclothes.

"I heard you. You heard me. I love you." She climbed his bed.

"You sure?"

Fizz smiled. "I'm sure." She sat close to him. She leaned over to him and kissed him.

"Again?" Deets asked them.

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" continued Ed.

"Yes…" Loogie started.

"Or no?" finished Dr. Pinch.

The couple broke the kiss and looked down at the door. The three couriers in the nightclothes were on the door.

"Yes," Burn told them.

"We are." Then Fizz sneezed. She looked at the seventeen-year old.

"I think you're gonna need these." He showed her the white daytime pill bottle. She smiled and grabbed it.

Their friendship had ended all right… or so he thought. He knew they were going places and if they knew each other better, their relationship will go far, beyond their years. Burn just needed to figure out what his girlfriend's real name was.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Well, this was my first one-shot and I hoped you guys liked it. This took three or four days to write. Sandy87's _Reading- Burn + Fizz_ drawing was part of my inspiration too. She commented on how their relationship on the show was hard to determine. It was for me until I saw _Wi-Fi_ and he was cheering her up almost the whole episode (he almost flirted with her; wait, the flirting was in _Neo-Dermis_). On her comment was where I stood on part of this story. 

I accept constructive criticism. If I fail on a part of my story, tell me, I want to know so I can improve on next stories. And yeah, I should do an Ed/Deets one too, but I'm thinking on an idea… got it! See ya next time!


End file.
